Rival in Doubles?
by Ryoma'sBiased
Summary: Hyotei give Seigaku a surprise visit and decided to have a match.Ryoma and Atobe was put together considering they have been rival for years.But somehow,it turn out to be shocking play..AtoRyo (Royal Pair) I am definitely suck at summary..


**DISCLAIMER:NONE OF THE POT'S CHARACTER IS MINE.. _How wonderful is it if they are mine (ignore)_** **PAIRING:AtoRyo(Royal Pair)** ** _o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_** It was another normal practice for Seigaku when they heard whispers and gasps ( _and the too familiar fangirl chants)_ outside and inside the court.The regulars who was training in one particular court turn to the causes of the commotion.

"Be awed by Ore-sama's magnificient beauty"Atobe said flipping his hair back as he and his team walk into the court where Seigaku's regulars in.

"Go to your own court"Tezuka ordered the other non-regular members making them hurriedly went to their designed court before the Hyotei's regulars come.

"Well,if its not the Monkey King"Ryoma smirk to Atobe and the said person glare at him.

"Brat!Be grateful that Ore-sama is more than willing to step in this lowly court"Atone spat glaring at Ryoma who glared back.Tezuka pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What are you doing here?"He ask Oshitari as the captain was busy in a glaring contest with Ryoma.

"We were just passing by before he decided to stop by"Oshitari answered pointing to Atobe.

"Oi Kikumaru,have you been practicing your jumping yet?Try to jump higher"Mukahi said to Eiji as he bounce on his spot.

"Nya,have you tried to split yourself in two yet?"Eiji said as he glare at Mukahi who stop bouncing and glared back.

"Saa..Isn't this interesting?Why dont we play doubles?"Fuji smile making everyone turn to him.Well,except for the prince and king who still glaring at each other.

"Doubles?"Shishido and Ohtori said at the same time.Shishido turn away blushing while Ohtori just smile.

"Aa.But its not fun if Seigaku against Hyotei so I think why dont we try doubles with one from each team?"Fuji smile wickedly.

"Sounds interesting.So who will go?"Mukahi said looking at his teammates.

"Why dont you and Eiji,Mukahi-san?Why dont you guys tried to play together instead of fighting?"Fuji said again and the said two look at each other.

"Nya.No one will be able to defeat the acrobatic pair nya"Eiji bounce happily and glomp Mukahi who after that tried to escape.

"Rival in a double huh?"Hiyoshi snickered.

"Which remind me"Momo said and they turn to Ryoma and Atobe who still having their glaring contest.Realizing they was been watched,both of them turn to them.

"What?!"both snapped at the same time before glaring at each other again.Fuji smile wickedly.

"We're having a match.So,we pointed you guys to play in doubles"he said and the glaring duo look at him at instant.

"Doubles?"again,both said at the same time.

"Or do you prefer a pitcher of Inui Juice?I need to do experiment for my newest juice"Inui's glass flashed making Ryoma shuddered and nod furiously.

"Fine!I'll play"Ryoma said glaring at Inui.

"But,Ore-sama dont want to play"Atobe flip his hair and the fangirl scream.Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"You can drink Inui-sempai's juice alone.That's it if you want your fangirls saw your dead body"Ryoma glare slightly at the girls outside.Atobe frowned turning away.Of course the Hyotei's regulars know how terrible Inui's juice was.They shuddered remembering the time when they have a ridiculous battle at the _yakiniku_ shop after the semi-final of National last time.

"Emm..I dont think that's a good idea having them play in doubles"Kawamura said slowly scratching his nape.

"Heh,are you afraid to see it again,Kawamura-sempai?"Ryoma smirk and walk to the side bench where his tennis bag was.

"Be awed by Ore-sama's generousity to show you all Ore-sama's splendid play in doubles"Atobe said removing his jersey.His teammates sweatdropped.

"Catch"both Ryoma and Atobe said at the same time.Ryoma throw a racket to Atobe while Atobe throw his jersey to Ryoma and they catch it perfectly.

"What is this?Fssshh"Kaidoh said slowly.

"Oi Monkey King.How many times do I have to told you,I'm not Kabaji!"Ryoma glared at Atobe but he still keep Atobe's jersey on top of his tennis bag.

"Everytime.Ha Kabaji"Atobe put Ryoma's racket on his shoulder flipping his hair.

"Usu"Kabaji replied making the other sweatdropped once again.

"Kikumaru,give me one too"Mukahi turn to Eiji who look at him blankly.

"Give you what?"

"Racket no baka!Dont you see we didnt bring any racket?"Mukahi angrily point at Eiji who just realize the Hyotei's regulars didnt bring their tennis bag.Well,everyone just realize it tho.Even Tezuka raise his eyebrows a bit.

"Ah gomen gomen.I thought you guys brought your tennis bag"Eiji grin and went to take one of his spare racket and give it to Mukahi.

"If all of you just realize we dont have our tennis bag with us,how did Echizen know?"Oshitari said making all of them turn to the other doubles pair who already in the court.

"Oi sempai-tachi,can you hurry up?"Ryoma yelled from the net to the group of regulars outside the court.

"Hoi hoi.Just wait Ochibi.You cant win over the acrobatic pair nya"Eiji bounce into the court while Mukahi just shake his head following his doubles partner for the day.The other went outside and watch behind the fence.

"Who do you think will win?"Fuji ask to nobody in particular.Inui push his glass upward.

"I would say Kikumaru and Mukahi since both are doubles player and those two"Inui point at Ryoma and Atobe,"are a very terrible doubles player.If you all remember when Echizen is paired with Momo and Atobe with Sanada".

The other nod agreeing except Tezuka,Fuji and Kawamura.

"I wouldn't say that"Kawamura grin sheepishly to them and turn to watch the match.

"Which"Mukahi said pointing his racket onto the floor.

"Rough"both Ryoma and Atobe said.Eiji raise his eyebrows.It fall on rough.

"Be ready to lose Ochibi~"Eiji said playfully and went to his position.Ryoma snorted and they went to their position too.

"Oh,before I forgot.Since the practice are going to end soon,the loser will have to clean the court.Tezuka said that"Fuji said from the outside.Tezuka turn to him.

"When did I say that?"Tezuka said and Fuji turn to him with his _protest-and-we'll-see-what-happen_ smile .Tezuka hummped him and turn to the court back.

The fangirls at the other side of the court from the regulars start to chant Atobe's name.

"Atobe!Atobe!Atobe!Atobe!"

"Do you need to bring your fangirls to our school?"Ryoma glared at Atobe but Atobe smirk.

"Well,it can be helped.Be awed by my popularity.You dont have to be jealous"

"Che"Ryoma pull the brim of his cap and flick his finger.The girls shut down instantly.

"That's better"he muttered making Atobe smirk.

"Did the girls just listen to Echizen?That persistent fangirls?"Hiyoshi widen his eyes since the girls usually only listen to Atobe.

"Usu"Kabaji nod.

"Brat,it would be nice to stay back isnt it?"Atobe snickered to Ryoma.Ryoma look up and smirk to him before turning to Eiji and Mukahi and bent forward taking his position.

"Dont you think I can do a lot of _things_ if I went home early?"with a playful tone,Ryoma glance behind his shoulder to Atobe,smirking.The older gulp watching Ryoma from the back.

"You sure are so good at making deal brat.Very well then"Atobe smirk and get ready to serve.

' _What kind of deal is that_?'thought the others.

"One set match.Atobe to serve"Oshitari said as the referee.

Atobe serve a normal serve and Eiji return it.At some time,Mukahi jump high to get a lob.

"Try to jump high,Echizen"He said and Ryoma smirk.He run to the front where Atobe slightly bent his knees.Ryoma step on Atobe's thigh and jump high.

At the same time,Mukahi hit the ball but Ryoma hit it back with a smash.

"Jump even higher sempai"Ryoma said smirking as he flip and land safely on the ground.Atobe smirk too.

"What"Eiji and Mukahi gasp.Even the other gasp.

"I cant believe Atobe allowed Echizen to step on his thigh"Shishido widened his eyes.

"Maybe they are not a terrible doubles player after all"Inui muttered scribbling in his notebook.

"Hmmm.This is interesting.Isnt it Tezuka"Fuji said as his eyes open.

"Aa"

"Ne.Your thigh seems like have been more stronger these days"Ryoma smirk to Atobe who smirk back as he pat Atobe's thigh twice.

"I've been exercising since someone like it to be strong and you seems like have been losing some weight"Atobe's reply make everyone sweatdrop.

"Heh.Someone like me to be light so that I'm easier to be carried"Ryoma smirk and went to his position.

"Are they mocking each other?"Oishi gulped.

"15-0"

"Oi Kikumaru,its time to use your agility.We cannot underestimate them at all"Mukahi said and Eiji nod.He then split into two when Atobe serve.

"Nya"both said and ready to hit it back.BUT before two shadow appear in front of him.

"Mada mada dane Kikumaru/Kikumaru-sempai"both Atobe and Ryoma suddenly appeared at the net shocking the red head making him hit the ball wrongly and hit the net.

"Nya!"Eiji fall backward and back to one.The player outside watch in surprise and amusement for Fuji and Tezuka.

After a while,it was already one game to love with Ryoma and Atobe leading..

"1-0.Change court"Oshitari announced and the two pair went for a brief rest.

"Brat"Atobe said as he sat on the bench.

"Wait Monkey King"Ryoma said in annoyance as he drank.After a while,he pass the water to Atobe who accept it and drink.

"Somehow,they remind me of Eiji-sempai and Oishi-sempai"Momo gulped.Kaidoh hissed.

"Sharing water?The almighty Atobe Keigo is sharing water with Echizen?"Shishido almost shout.Atobe smirk to him and walk into the court.

"1-0.Echizen to serve"the game resumed.

"Twist serve,Ochibi?"Eiji yelled when he realize Ryoma was using his right hand to serve.Ryoma simply smirk and serve.

Eiji get in a position to return it but instead of aiming the face,the ball hit his wrist making him drop his racket and the ball bounce back to the other side where Atobe jump and get a point.

"That serve,Rondo to Destruction?"Jirou said making the outsider watcher turn to him.

"Oh!sempai,you're awake?"Ohtori said in amusement but Jirou just ignore him.

"Did they have practice or what?How can they know to read each other's move?"Oishi said in surprise.

"This is still nothing"Kawamura suddenly said slowly.

"Saa..Taka-san,what make you said that?"Fuji turn to him but Kawamura just shake his head.

"Oi brat,dont you think we should end this faster so that we can go home early?"Atobe yelled to Ryoma behind him.

"Heeh.I never know you are so eager to go home early Monkey King"Ryoma let out a small laugh.

"Someone offered me a very interesting deal.How can I'm not eager"Atobe smirk as he took another point.Suddenly Ryoma went forward beside Atobe who smirk at their opponent.

"Now this is their real double play"Kawamura said.The other look at him weirdly before focusing on the court again.

"Kikumaru-sempai,too bad you are not paired up with Oishi-sempai today.We should compare which pair is better"Ryoma smirk as he glance at Atobe.

"Be grateful that Ore-sama is willing to let you see our awesome double"Atobe glance to Ryoma too and nod.

Ryoma and Atobe put their racket between them with Ryoma's in front and Atobe's at the back.An aura start to surround their body and their eyes start to change in colour.After a while,

" **Let's dance** "both Atobe and Ryoma said smirking.Mukahi and Eiji gulped.

The other regulars's jaw dropped.

"Syn..synchro?"Oishi stuttered.

Fuji's eyes was opened and his smile dissapeared,Tezuka keep his stoic expression but his eyes obviously widen with his arms hanging loosely beside him,Inui dropped his notebook and pen,the other have their mouth opened and Kabaji,well just being Kabaji.Kawamura just sigh nervously.

"How can they have synchro?Let alone manipulate it"Jirou exclaimed.His drowsiness disappeared even from the start of the match.

"I never knew rival can enter Synchro.Their competitive energy must have gotten them into this mode.Heh mamushi.Maybe someday we can have Synchro too"Momo said turning to Kaidoh beside him.

"Fssssh"Kaidoh glare at him.

"This was something unexpected,right Tezuka"Fuji close his eyes back and smile his usual smile.

"Aa"Tezuka fold his arms back.

"Somehow,its getting even interesting.fufufu"Fuji laugh a small laugh.

"I told you guys.They are not rival"Kawamura said slowly but nobody bothered to listen to him as they focus on the match where Atobe and Ryoma sent Mukahi and Eiji run,jump and flip all over the court.

"Their Synchro is different from Eiji's and Oishi's.It have a stronger aura.Ie data"somehow the dataman of Seigaku got his notebook and pen back.He observe the match again and drop his notebook again.

"That was impossible"he gasp.A rare expression from the usually calm dataman.

"What is it Inui-san"Ohtori ask him.The other also turn to him.Well except for Tezuka and Kabaji but their ears are listening.

"Echizen in the mode of Synchro activated the Pinnacle of Perfection.He somehow manage to share the aura with Atobe.That's why their aura was different from the Golden Pair's Synchro.Their's was so much stronger.I never heard about this"Inui pick his notebook AGAIN and start scribling furiously.

"Pinnacle of Perfection reduce the stamina of the user.Echizen will get the effect more since he was the main source"he continued pushing his glass upward.

"I'm still wondering why a rival can play like this"Jirou stared at his buchou.

"I told you guys.They are not rival!"Kawamura who lost his patience hearing them calling Ryoma and Atobe rival yelled at them.

"Taka-san"Fuji look at him surprised.

"They are far from being rival.They are lover,damn it"Kawamura blurted out and close his eyes as he said it.He tried to controll his breathing.

"WHAT!?LOVER?!"All of them sans Fuji,Tezuka and Kabaji shouted.And at the same time,Ryoma scored their match point.

"End of match.Six games to love,Echizen-Atobe pair"Oshitari breathed out with his eyes never leave Ryoma and Atobe.Mukahi and Eiji was laying on their back breathing hardly.

"This is..the first..match,I..didnt..get any..point"Mukahi said between his harsh breathing.

"Me...too"Eiji said closing his eyes trying to take more oxygen.

"Mada mada dane"both Atobe and Ryoma said it before being awakened.Atobe quickly put his arm behind Ryoma who simply fall backward when he was awakened,supporting him.

"Are you okay?"Atobe ask gently as he sit on the ground and put Ryoma's head on his lap.He was breathing hard too but not as hard as Ryoma let alone like the other pair.Ryoma smile at him.Genuinely.

"I'm okay.Stay like this for a while"he said closing his eyes.Atobe smile while running his fingers in Ryoma's greenish black hair.

"That was"-Shishido

"So unexpexted"-Ohtori

"From buchou"-Hiyoshi

"But that was awesome!"Jirou exclaimed happily clapping his hands.

"Really unexpected.Fssshh"Kaidoh nod.

"Do you expect them like this Tezuka?"Fuji ask and Tezuka sigh.Fuji get the meaning behind his sigh,he dont know too.

"Taka-san,how do you know about them?"Momo turn to Kawamura.

"Well,do you remember last month I was absent because of feeling unwell?"Kawamura started and the Seigaku regulars except Tezuka nod.The Hyotei regulars listen carefully.

"Well.The thing is the day before,I paired up with Akutsu against them.They were harsher that time since Akutsu keep mocking Echizen for being terrible in double.Then,Atobe got angry too and they entered Synchro and beat us to death.Me and Akutsu laid on the court for the next 3 hours since we were too tired to get up"Kawamura narrate grinning sheepishly.

"Furthermore,they always have their date in our sushi shop"he continued again.

"Why didnt you told us earlier,Taka-san?"Momo whined.

"Hehe.Gomen.They told me to shut up or I will experience it again"Kawamura smile and turn to the court back.Mukahi and Eiji was still breathing hard while Oshitari still sitted on the referee seat and Atobe,he was heading to the bench helping Ryoma to walk.

Oishi went inside the court and help Eiji to stand while Oshitari went down from his seat and went to help Mukahi.They turn to the newly-known couple when they heard shouting.

"Monkey King,put me down!Keigo!"Ryoma struggle from Atobe's grip but failed as he still havent regained his energy fully yet.Atobe had shouldered Ryoma's tennis bag and currently carrying Ryoma bridal style.Everyone's eyes widened.Yes,Tezuka,Fuji and Kabaji too.

"We have a deal right Ryo-chan.And I definitely love it when you're lighter"Atobe smirk as he walk out of the court and went inside the clubroom.Everyone still silent as Ryoma's ptotest rang in the air.After a while,Atobe come out again with Ryoma's school and tennis bag on his back .He still carrying Ryoma,who was blushing madly and in different attire,bridal style.Ryoma hide his face in Atobe's chest while his arms encircled Atobe's neck.

"We dont want to know how Echizen change,do we?"Kaidoh said slowly blushing lightly.

"Farewell plebians.Ore-sama have a deal to do with this brat"Atobe smirk and walk away.But he turn back after a few steps.

"Oh and Tezuka,dont expect the brat to come for practice tomorrow.And,good luck with the cleaning,Mukahi-kun,Kikumaru-kun"he smirk before laughing evilly and walk away where a limo was waiting.

The other didnt utter a single word until the limo was out of sight.

"This definitely was out of my expectation"Fuji chuckled taking the other back to earth.Tezuka sigh before he walk away.

"Everyone,clean the courts"he said shocking the rest.

"Eh?Only Seigaku right?"Hiyoshi said.

"EVERYONE"Tezuka stressed his words and walk into the clubroom.

"I need aspirin.I have to prepare more for the future"he muttered to himself as he pinch the bridge of his nose.

 **Well,do review how is it** **I love every Ryoma's pairing.Dont ask.I just love Ryoma too much**


End file.
